Being The Hero
by InHerOwnWorld
Summary: Mullet and the gang are back.. Will Mullet Find Love?, Will Roy? and what about Bea? you'll just have to read and find out : ..Better Than It Sounds Please Give It A Try PLEASE! :D


Being The Hero

Chapter 1: Help

Mullet's P.o.v.

It's been years since we saved the burrowing owls from Mother Paula's. Coconut Cove is kinda quit now. I'm still the same blond hair blue eyes but now I'm 18 and still in hiding Bea and Roy always ask why when "even if Lana did fine you she can't do anything" Bea would say. But I like being in hiding even if I don't have to. Today I thought I'd go to the beach, walking down the front of the beach I saw someone laying on the sand as I got closer I saw it was a girl about my age or younger by a year or two when I was walking by it looked as though the girl was asleep but then I saw blood on her foot I toke her leg and turned it to see the back was missing skin it looked like a gator got her I had to do something I can't just leave her here, I picked up the girl and ran back the boat once there I was at a loss I needed Bea and Roy's help but how? I know I hated to do it but I had to leave. I laid her down on my bed put a towel around her leg and ran faster then I have ever gone in my whole life to Roy's house, once I got there I went to his bed room window to find Roy laying on his bed reading a book, I knocked on his window to get his attention it worked he walked over to the window and opened it "Hey, what's up?" He asked confused "I need your help dud," I said hoping this was a good idea "Yeah man what's going on?" "I went to the beach today and I found a girl our age and it looks like a gator got her leg I need you to get a first aid kit. call Bea and you two meet me back at the boat I have to get back to the girl and see if she's okay" and with that I ran back to the boat hoping shed still be alive when I got there. When I got back she was still alive but for how long this girl is really sick that much I knew she needs a dr. cause I don't know how long she can go on without one.

Bea's P.o.v.

Roy called saying Mullet came by all worked up about some girl he found on the beach as soon as I got off the phone with Roy I got on my bike and headed to Mullet's I got there the same time as Roy we hopped off our bikes running up the stairs once inside I saw some girl in really bad shape "Mullet what happened to her?" Mullet looked so upset "I don't know I just found her at the beach and saw her leg" he said showing us her cut (or should I say bit) up leg "She needs a Dr." Roy said looking at her leg closer "I know, that's why I got ya'll please, help me take her, please?" I smiled at my stepbrother "yeah I'll help" Roy Sighed "Me To." Mullet smiled big. "Thank you so much." Mullet picked up the passed out girl. We all left and went to the hospital. Once there we waited for the Dr. in the E.R. "What do we say her name is?" I asked not wanting to go though what we did last time "Anna" Mullet said some what smiling down at Anna who had her head laying on Mullet shoulder. I think he like her that's new. She was a pretty girl to long black hair pall skin she was tall, about my height. "So who's got the cut up leg?" the Dr. asked we all pointed at Anna "Her" we all said at once Mullet picked up the still passed out Anna walking behind the Dr. in to a room "So What Happed?" the Dr. asked Mullet was the one to answer "I don't know, I was walking down the beach and found her all cut up, Will she be okay?" the Dr. started looking Anna over "I'll have to run some test but I think you got her here in time" She Said with a small Smile "would you please wait in the waiting room" we all walked to the waiting room. An hour later Mullet was off the wall. "What's going on in there, what's taking so long?" I walked over to Mullet and put my hand on his shoulder "she'll be okay Mullet don't worry?" he looked down "I don't know why I care so much but I do" he said frowning "it's the same as cowgirl he cared about you before he even met you, true?" Mullet smiled a sad smile "Yeah" Roy Came over to us "Good now, NO MORE COWGIRL!" me and Mullet busted out laughing "Mr.….." A voice said "Call me Mullet." the Dr. looked at him wired but went on "well she'll be okay her leg does not have too much damage we have her on an Iv so she should be able to go home in a day or two" Mullet Smiled ear to ear "thank you so much, can I go see her?" she nodded "Yes." Mullet walked out of the waiting room and in to Anna's Room.

Mullet's P.o.v.

Roy and Bea left some time ago, so it's just me watching the beautiful girl sleep I'm hoping soon she'll wake up I want to see if she knows what happened to her. just than she started to wake up She opened her eye's, are bluer then the sea there beautiful just like the girl who owned them. "Who are you, where am I?" she looked sacred "it's okay. I'm Mullet, you're in the hospital. Where are you from?" she looked around the room seeing where she was for the first time "Mullet?" I nodded "I'm Anna what year is it?" ha-ha Bea I was right I thought smiling "Anna its 2011" the look on her face told me see lost her memory what year did she think it was? "What was the last year you remember?" she look around again "2005" whoa "How old where you in 2005?" I asked starting to feel bad for her "11" She said looking as if she would cry. She was now 17 she has lost 6 years of her life what happened to this girl. I got up from my seat and sat next to her on the hospital bed that was it she started crying as I hugged her close, I let her cry it out till she fall asleep. I laid her back and let her sleep. Tomorrow was going to be HELL for her.


End file.
